


Jardín

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Español | Spanish, Houkago no Oujisama, M/M, Plants
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Su tiempo con Yukimura había cambiado drásticamente.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Jardín

Sanada no sabía qué imbécil había tenido la _brillante_ idea de plantar césped en las gorras, pero de descubrirlo se encargaría personalmente de que se arrepintiese de por vida por ello.

Con aquella idea "ecológica" que se había popularizado en Japón no sólo había arruinado la preciada gorra que su abuelo le había regalado años atrás, también había conseguido que su tiempo con Yukimura cambiase drásticamente.

Las tardes después de almuerzo, cuando se podían encontrar a solas por unos momentos en la azotea, se habían convertido en algo cercano a un espectáculo que algunos no se perdían y que ocasionalmente intentaban grabar.

Pero el que la pizca de privacidad que solían disfrutar se hubiese desvanecido en el aire no era tan frustrante como el cambio de actividades.

—Sanada, no te muevas.

"Lo estoy intentando" no era una buena respuesta. Para Yukimura "intentarlo" nunca era suficiente, por lo que simplemente permaneció en silencio y se esforzó un poco más en mantenerse tan inmóvil como una montaña.

No era fácil hacerlo, no cuando le había caído tierra en un ojo y la cercanía de Yukimura era una terrible distracción que lo hacía desear poder lanzar su gorra a cualquier lugar y echar al público del día.

¿Acaso no podía quitarle la bendita gorra y al menos terminar la tortura?  
La única vez que lo había sugerido había recibido un sermón sobre jardinería del cual no había entendido la mitad y ya había olvidado el resto, por lo que estaba consciente de que esa nunca sería una opción.

A pesar del ardor Sanada ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear hasta que Yukimura murmuró "bien" y comenzó a alejarse lenta y cuidadosamente con la flor cuyo nombre no recordaba que hasta hace unos momentos había estado plantada en su gorra.

—El daño fue superficial y las raíces no están lastimadas —anunció con obvio alivio mientras colocaba la flor en la matera que había preparado—. Estará bien.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y gracias a que por alguna razón sólo un par de parpadeos habían bastado para que la tierra abandonase su ojo, dejando sólo cierto dolor como recuerdo de haber estado allí, Sanada logró ver a Niou y a Akaya aplaudiendo, el primero sin verdadero interés y el segundo con un entusiasmo que probaba que ni siquiera sabía que era tan grandioso.

Aun así, Yukimura les sonrió calidamente. A ellos. Solamente a _ellos_. Y cuando volvió a poner su atención en Sanada, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Llevas una vida contigo —lo reprendió seriamente—. Tienes que tener más cuidado.

Sanada había sido paciente por suficiente tiempo, por lo que esta vez sí replicó al tiempo que cruzó sus brazos:

—¿Y cómo se supone que juegue tenis?

Tenis era la palabra mágica y consiguió de inmediato que la expresión de Yukimura se suavizase un poco. Ciertamente, si algo se interponía con el tenis era incluso posible que abandonase la idea de...

—Buscaré una más resistente —prometió luego de suspirar, arrancando de raíz las esperanzas de Sanada—. Ven mañana a mi casa.

La invitación y el que Yukimura se inclinase sobre él y se tomase unos momentos para sacudir la tierra que había caído sobre su camisa antes de volver con la planta y comentarle a Niou y a Akaya las posibilidades que se le ocurrían era un pequeño consuelo, pero no lo suficiente como para disfrutar un ápice del hecho de que Yukimura quisiese hacer de su gorra su jardín privado.

Sin duda tendría que hacer pagar al que había tenido que semejante idea y, aunque pareciese completamente imposible, buscar cualquier forma para convencer a Yukimura de lo mala que era.

Preferiblemente sin matar plantas en el proceso, por su propio bien.


End file.
